der Stein der Weisen - aus Hermines Sicht
by Phoenixfeather20
Summary: An einem Schultag wie jeder andere, wird die achtjährige Hermine von ihren eifersüchtigen Schulkameradinnen in eine Toilettenkabine gesperrt. Plötzlich sprengt es die Kabinentür in die Luft. Hermine fragt sich, wie dies passiert ist - ist es möglich, dass sie die Tür alleine mit ihren Gedanken gesprengt hat?
1. Die gesprengte Tür

**Die gesprengte Tür**

Mr. und Mrs. Granger, wohnhaft in Downshire Hill, Haus Nummer 4, London, waren bekannt dafür, die besten Zahnärzte weit und breit zu sein. Präzise und stets pünktlich, zu jedem Anlass angemessen gekleidet und freundlich wie sie waren, waren sie allerseits beliebt.

Mr. Granger war gross und schlank und sein Haar begann sich nun, da er unmittelbar vor den Vierzigern stand, etwas zu lichten. Mrs. Granger war zierlich, hatte buschiges braunes Haar und haselnussbraune Augen. Die Grangers hatten ein Mädchen namens Hermine und in ihren Augen gab es nirgendwo ein prächtigeres Kind. Anständig und sehr intelligent war sie und bereits jetzt, da sie die ersten Noten nach Hause brachte, waren Mr. Und Mrs. Granger davon überzeugt, dass ihre Tochter in ihre Fussstapfen treten und Medizin studieren würde.

Unsere Geschichte beginnt an einem kühlen, wolkenbehangenen Herbsttag. Die achtjährige Hermine eilte den Weg zu ihrer Schule entlang und murmelte beflissen ein Gedicht vor sich hin, welches sie auswendig gelernt hatte. Sie sah ihrer Mutter unglaublich ähnlich, besass die gleichen haselnussbraunen Augen und ihre Haare waren sogar noch buschiger. Ihre Vorderzähne waren etwas zu gross, weshalb sie von ihren Klassenkameraden oftmals aufgezogen wurde. Beliebt war sie nicht. Ihr Vater meinte, die anderen Kinder seien eifersüchtig. Bereits bei ihrer Einschulung konnte Hermine schreiben und einfache Bücher lesen. Sie war nicht nur schlauer, sondern auch fleissiger als ihre Mitschüler, die Lehrer liebten sie und dass das bei ihren Mitschülern nicht gut ankam, liess man sie deutlich spüren. So lauerten ihr auch an diesem Morgen zwei Mädchen vor der Schule auf. Sie waren deutlich grösser als die zierliche Hermine und grinsten breit, als die Brünett an ihnen vorbeiging. Sie packten sie von hinten und rissen sie an der Schultheke zurück. «He, was soll das!», beschwerte sich Hermine. «Guten Morgen, Hasenfresse», kicherte eines der Mädchen. «Hast deine Hausaufgaben schön brav gemacht, wie immer, hmm?» Sie hielt Hermine im Klammergriff fest, während das andere Mädchen ihre Theke öffnete und einen säuberlich reingeschriebenen Aufsatz herauszog. «Na, was haben wir denn da?», fragte sie spitz und schwenkte das Stück Papier vor Hermines Augen hin und her. «NEIN!», schrie Hermine und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als das Mädchen begann, ihren Aufsatz zu zerreissen und zerknüllen, die Fetzen in eine Pfütze warf und drauftrat. Das andere Mädchen schubste Hermine zu Boden, wo diese hart aufschlug, und gemeinsam lachend gingen die beiden davon. «Nein», wiederholte Hermine schluchzend, betrachtete hilflos die durchnässten Papierfetzen und ihre kaputten Hosen. Was würde der Lehrer sagen, wenn sie so eintrat, ohne Aufsatz? Sie würde bestraft werden, das wusste sie. Verzweifelt schlug sie die Hände vor ihre Augen und wünschte sich sehnlichst, ihr Aufsatz möge wieder ganz sein. Vielleicht, wenn sie nur fest genug daran glaubte… Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und plötzlich spürte sie, wie etwas an ihren Händen kitzelte. Sie nahm sie von den Augen und direkt vor ihr, zehn Zentimeter vor ihren Augen, schwebte ihr Aufsatz, wieder ganz, trocken und so sauber geschrieben, wie er zuvor war. Voller Begeisterung kreischte Hermine auf und packte den Aufsatz. «Das gibt es doch nicht», flüsterte sie, doch bevor sie sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte, was gerade geschehen war, klingelte es. Hermine rappelte sich auf und rannte aufgeregt zur Schule.  
«Das kann doch nicht-», rief das Mädchen, welches Hermine im Würgegriff hielt, fassungslos, als diese mit dem Aufsatz in der Hand reingestürzt kam. Sie und ihre Freundin durchbohrten Hermine mit wütenden Blicken, die sie erschaudern liessen.

«Wie hast du das getan?!», schrie eines der Mädchen Hermine an. Sie hatten sie in der Pause auf dem Mädchenklo abgefangen und stellten sie nun zur Rede. «Ich – i-ich habe gar nichts getan!», stotterte Hermine verängstigt. «Es war einfach so wieder ganz.» «Einfach so, wie durch Zauberei, ja?», kreischte das andere Mädchen und packte Hermine an den Haaren. «Aaau, das tut weh! Lass los!», schrie Hermine und stiess das grössere Mädchen um. In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und zu Hermines Schrecken kam die grössere Schwester eben dieses Mädchens herein. «Was ist denn hier – he!», fauchte sie, als sie sah, wie ihre Schwester am Boden lag. «Bist du völlig bescheuert?», schrie sie Hermine an. Diese, fast einen Kopf kleiner, sagte gar nichts. «Hast du vergessen, wie man spricht? Red schon!» «Ich – sie hat mich zuerst…» Das grosse Mädchen stiess Hermine in eine der Kabinen und knallte die Tür zu. «Los, hol den Besen aus dem Schrank da drüben!», befahl sie und Hermine hörte es rumpeln, als die Mädchen einen Besen verkehrt unter die Klinke stellten, damit die Tür verriegelt war. «Mal sehen, was unser Lehrer sagen wird, wenn du nicht aufkreuzt», höhnte die kleine Schwester. «Nach der Schule bist du dran!» Nun wurde Hermine wütend. «Ich habe euch doch gar nichts getan», rief sie und hämmerte gegen die Tür. «Lasst mich RAUS!» «Oh, klein Häschen hat Angst», lachte die grosse Schwester. «Vielleicht bringen wir dir ja ein paar Karotten mit…» «Ich habe KEINE ANGST! LASST MICH RAUS!», schrie Hermine, ihre Wangen vor Wut gerötet. Sie hörte, wie die Mädchen lachend davongingen. «Na wartet», flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es vorhin gemacht hatte. Sie stellte sich vor, dass die Tür sich öffnen würde, einfach so. Doch konnte sie ihre Wut nicht kontrollieren. «Mach schon!», fauchte sie. In dem Moment knallte es enorm und Hermine fiel vor Schreck beinahe in die Kloschüssel. Dort, wo vorhin die Tür der Toilettenkabine war, klaffte nun ein grosses Loch. Überall lagen rotlackierte Holzsplitter, die Türfalle hatte eine Delle in den Holzboden geschlagen. Der Besen war entzwei, das Holz rauchte noch immer. «Was war das?», hörte Hermine eines der Mädchen rufen. Als sie kurz darauf hereingestürzt kamen und Hermine und die gesprengte Tür sahen, wurden sie leichenblass. «Aber, w-wie-», stammelte die jüngere Schwester.» «Rennt», flüsterte Hermine gefährlich. «Na los.» Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, rannten die Mädchen davon.

«SPRENGSTOFF?!», donnerte Mr. Granger. Er ging im Büro des Schulleiters auf und ab, während eine verängstigte Hermine tief im Sessel sass, neben ihr Mrs. Granger, die die Stirn besorgt in Falten gezogen hatte. Der Schulleiter, welcher hinter einem grossen, säuberlich aufgeräumten Holztisch aus Eiche sass, wischte sich den Schweiss von der Stirn. «Sie können doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, meine ACHTJÄHRIGE Tochter bringt Sprengstoff mit zur Schule?! Von wo hätte sie den denn haben sollen? Das ist ja lächerlich!» Der Schulleiter räusperte sich. «Nun ja, Mr. Granger, ich verstehe ja ihre Aufregung aber – Sie müssen auch Verständnis für uns haben, wir müssen das Ganze aufklären, und Sprengstoff scheint uns die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, die Tür derart zu – beschädigen.» Er holte tief Luft und fuhr fort: «Obwohl wir keine Rückstände von Sprengstoff gefunden haben, weisen die Beschädigungen laut einem Experten eindeutig auf-» «KEINE Rückstände gefunden? Solche sollten aber definitiv vorhanden sein, oder nicht?» «Nun ja, nicht, wenn man sie beseitigt hat» «Sie denken also, meine Tochter sprengt eine Tür direkt vor ihrer Nase in die Luft, beseitigt die Spuren und bekommt selbst nicht den kleinsten Kratzer davon ab? Haben Sie jeglichen Bezug zur Realität verloren?» Vor lauter Fassungslosigkeit darüber, dass man seiner perfekten Tochter eine solch ungeheurere Geschichte anhängen wollte, war Mr. Granger ganz blass geworden. «Wir hören uns das nicht weiter an, wir – wir gehen jetzt!», sagte er, packte seine Tochter am Arm und verliess, Mrs. Granger im Schlepptau, das Büro, bevor der Schulleiter überhaupt noch etwas erwidern konnte. Hermine wusste, dass dies ein Nachspiel haben würde.

«Bitte, erklär uns doch, was passiert ist», sagte Mrs. Granger und fuhr ihrer Tochter durch die buschigen Haare. Sie und Hermine sassen am Küchentisch, während Mr. Granger erneut auf und ab ging und sich ein Reim auf die ganze Sache zu machen versuchte. «Ich weiss es nicht», piepste Hermine kleinlaut, «ich wollte einfach, dass die Tür aufging, und da war dieser Knall…» «Das waren die anderen Kinder, nicht wahr?», knurrte Mr. Granger, seufzte dann und liess sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. «Hermine, Kleine, du musst keine Angst haben, uns zu sagen, was passiert ist. Wir werden schon dafür sorgen, dass sie dir nichts antun.» «Das mit der Tür waren sie nicht», beteuerte Hermine. «Ja, sie haben mich eingesperrt, aber sie haben die Tür nicht gesprengt.» Sie dachte an die erschrockenen Gesichter der Mädchen. «Das war ich.» «Und wie?», fragte Mrs. Granger nach. «Mit meinen Gedanken», versuchte Hermine zu erklären und war sich dabei wohl bewusst, wie unglaubhaft dies klang. Mr. Granger seufzte frustriert. «Du bist durcheinander, Kleines. Bitte geh ins Bett, es ist schon spät.» Obwohl erst acht Uhr abends war, beschwerte Hermine sich nicht und ging nach oben. Sie konnte ihre Eltern hören, wie sie sich flüsternd unterhielten.

Es war bereits 01.00 Uhr früh, doch Hermine konnte nicht schlafen. Ihr geisterten die Bilder vom gestrigen Schultag im Kopf umher. Wenn Hermine eines hasste, dann war es, keine logische Erklärung für etwas zu finden. Bereits mit ihren acht Jahren glaubte sie weder an den Weihnachtsmann, noch an den Osterhasen oder sonstigen Unsinn. Bei den Grangers gab es nur eines: Naturwissenschaftliche Logik. Und das, was heute passiert war, entzog sich dieser leider komplett. Da sie wusste, sie würde nicht schlafen können, bis sie der Sache auf den Grund gegangen war, schlich sie sich leise in die Bibliothek ihrer Eltern. Sie umfasste hunderte von Büchern. Die meisten waren medizinische Sachbücher, doch es gab auch Shakespeare, Goethe und Krimis wie Sherlock Holmes und Agatha Christie. Hermine durchstöberte Reihe um Reihe, auf der Suche nach etwas, das brauchbar für ihr Problem war. Mindestens eine Stunde stand sie da, musste sich aber schliesslich eingestehen, dass es nichts brachte: Es gab in der Bibliothek ihrer Eltern nichts, was erklären würde, wieso die Tür in die Luft gesprengt wurde ohne jegliche äusseren Faktoren. Enttäuscht schlich Hermine zurück in ihr Zimmer und mit dem Gedanken, am nächsten Tag in die Zentralbibliothek zu gehen, schlief sie schliesslich unruhig ein.

Als Hermine am darauffolgenden Morgen in die Küche trat, sah sie ihre Eltern stirnrunzelnd über einen Brief gebeugt, während die Haushälterin Maria bereits Spiegeleier mit Speck und Toast zubereitete. Mr. Granger, der Hermine aus dem Augenwinkel heraus erblickt hatte, erstarrte kurz, faltete den Brief und legte ihn zurück in den Umschlag. «Wir sind spät dran, Schatz», meinte er zu seiner Frau gewandt. Hermine blickte auf die Uhr. Tatsächlich fuhren die beiden normalerweise bereits zehn Minuten früher los, Hermine bekam sie morgens selten, und wenn dann nur kurz zu Gesicht. «Was steht in dem Brief?», fragte Hermine neugierig. «Ach nur ein Patient, der mit seiner Behandlung offenbar nicht zufrieden ist», sagte ihre Mutter mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. «Wieso ruft der Patient denn nicht einfach in der Klinik an?» Ausserdem ging die Post von Patienten auch direkt in die Klinik. «Das macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn?» «Ja, wer weiss, was der sich gedacht hat», knurrte Mr. Granger und legte den Brief in das oberste Küchenfach, an das Hermine nicht so einfach drankam. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich, küssten Hermine auf die Stirn und waren auch schon verschwunden. «Komisch», dachte Hermine und betrachtete nachdenklich das oberste Küchenfach. Maria brutzelte frischfröhlich vor sich hin, als Hermine auch schon einen Plan fasste. Sie ass ihr Frühstück und als sie bald darauf ihre Schultheke nach oben holen ging, stiess sie scheinbar zufällig eine rote, kitschig verzierte Vase, die auf dem Fenstersims stand, um. «Oh, nein!», schrie sie laut, laut genug, damit sie Maria hören konnte. Diese kam sogleich heraufgestürmt. «Hermine, pass doch auf!», rief sie, als sie die Scherben sah. «Deine Eltern werden nicht erfreut sein!» Das bezweifelte Hermine sehr. Die Vase war ein Geschenk von ihrer Tante Helene gewesen und stand nur da aus Höflichkeit. Hermine wusste, dass ihre Eltern beide nicht viel für sie übrig gehabt hatten. «T-Tut mir wirklich leid!», sagte sie gespielt schuldbewusst, «ich hole gleich den Besen!» Sie rannte wieder nach unten in die Küche, schob einen Stuhl vor das Küchenfach, in welchem der Brief lag, und steckte ihn sich schnell unter die Bluse. «Hermine, was treibst du denn?», hörte sie Maria schon rufen, stellte schnell den Stuhl zurück, schnappte sich den Besen, der sich in der Kammer hinter der Küche befand und rannte hinauf. «Ich mach das schon!», scheuchte Maria sie und schnappte sich den Besen. «Los jetzt, ab in die Schule!» Hermine gehorchte, doch sobald sie um die Ecke des Quartiers verschwunden war, holte sie den Brief wieder hervor. Kein Absender stand drauf, nur den Namen ihrer Eltern und die Adresse. Ebenso war keine Briefmarke draufgeklebt. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Hermine den Brief.

 _Sehr geehrte Mr. und Mrs. Granger_

 _Wir haben uns um das Problem mit der Toilettenkabinentür gekümmert. Sehen Sie die Angelegenheit als erledigt an. Wir werden Ihnen heute in Ihrer Zahnarztklinik einen Besuch abstatten._

Keine Unterschrift. Hermine stand eine Weile nur da, las den Brief wieder und wieder. _Sehen Sie die Angelegenheit als erledigt an._ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was hätte sie darum gegeben, zu wissen, wer den Brief geschrieben hat. Die Schule konnte es nicht gewesen sein, sie hätte den Brief samt Briefmarke geschickt und bestimmt unterschrieben. Plötzlich wurde Hermine bewusst, dass sie zu spät kommen würde, wenn sie noch weiter trödelte. Sie steckte den Brief in ihre Theke und rannte zur Schule.

Was immer sie erwartet hatte, _das_ nicht. Normalerweise wäre die Sache mit der gesprengten Tür wochenlang das Gesprächsthema Nummer 1 gewesen, doch schien es keinen zu interessieren. Im Gegenteil: Niemand erwähnte die Angelegenheit gegenüber Hermine auch nur. Selbst die beiden Mädchen, welche Hermine eingesperrt hatten, behandelten sie nicht übler als sonst. Hermine beschloss, dass dies ihr nur recht sein konnte und verlor so auch kein Wort darüber. Doch insgeheim wunderte sie sich schon ein bisschen…

Direkt nach der Schule eilte sie, wie sie es sich vorgenommen hatte, in die Zentralbibliothek. Es würde nicht auffallen, wenn sie Bücher nach Hause schleppen würde, das wusste sie. Seit sie einigermassen lesen konnte, hielt sich Hermine mehrmals pro Woche in der Bibliothek auf. Sie fühlte sich schon längst an, wie ein zweites Zuhause. Hermine beschloss, zuerst die Sachbücher über Physik und Chemie durchzublättern, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, doch noch eine logische Erklärung für die gesprengte Tür zu finden. Sie verstand noch nicht wirklich viel über Physik, musste sich aber bald eingestehen, dass sie wohl nicht fündig werden würde. Mit klopfendem Herzen ging sie über zu der Abteilung mit der Aufschrift «Transzendentales und Religion». Hier war sie noch nie gewesen, da ihre Eltern alles, was mit Übersinnlichem zu tun hatte, für reinen Unfug hielten.

Als sie die Bibliothek verliess hielt sie drei Bücher in den Händen. Die Überschriften hiessen «Telepathie – die Macht, Gegenstände mit den Gedanken zu steuern», «Unerklärbares in der Weltgeschichte» und «Hexenverbrennung im Mittelalter», ein Buch, welches sie in der historischen Abteilung gefunden hatte.

Zuhause angekommen, schloss sie sich sogleich in ihr Zimmer ein und fing damit an «Telepathie – die Macht, Gegenstände mit den Gedanken zu steuern» zu überfliegen. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung wurden nur spektakuläre Ereignisse mit wenigen Zeugen und keinen wissenschaftlichen Belegen erläutert. Unter anderem soll ein Mann gesichtet haben, wie ein anderer Mann in einem geheimen Labor Dinge umherschweben liess. Begierig darauf, trotzdem etwas zu finden, was ihr helfen würde, vergass Hermine völlig die Zeit. Erst als sie die schwere Haustüre knarren hörte, wurde ihr klar, dass sich der Brief noch immer in ihrer Schultheke befand. Erschrocken steckte sie ihn zurück in ihre Bluse und rannte nach unten, doch ihre Eltern standen bereits im Flur. «Hallo, Hermine», rief ihr Vater strahlend, nahm seine Tochter in die Arme und schwang sie in der Luft herum. «Hattest du einen schönen Tag?» Hermine war verwirrt. Woher plötzlich die allzu gute Laune? «Jaah», sagte sie zögernd. «Und ihr?» Sie konnte ja schlecht danach fragen, ob sie denn Besuch in der Klinik bekommen hatten. «Unser Tag war ganz wunderbar. Wir hatten einen süssen Dreijährigen, der eine Zahnfüllung benötigte, ich sage dir, so blaue Augen hast du noch nie gesehen!», meinte ihre Mutter und lächelte. Hermine schwieg. Sicherlich würde bald eine Bemerkung zur gesprengten Tür fallen? Doch nichts kam. «Gibt es gar keinen Ärger?», fragte sie behutsam. «Ärger? Wieso denn? Wegen der Vase? Maria hat uns schon angerufen», erklärte er, als er Hermines verwirrten Blick sah. «Mach dir keine Sorgen, die Vase war sowieso schrecklich. Gottseidank sind wir das Ding los», lachte ihre Mutter. «Und der Brief?», fragte Hermine. «Was ist jetzt mit diesem unzufriedenen Patienten?» «Welcher unzufriedene Patient? Heute waren alle glücklich. Ja, man könnte sogar sagen, heute waren wir in Topform!» Mr. Granger hob seine Hand und Mrs. Granger schlug ein. «Aber was ist denn jetzt mit der gesprengten Tür?», fragte Hermine, nun sehr verärgert. Das Verhalten ihrer Eltern war doch nicht normal! «Was für eine Tür?», fragte ihr Vater verwundert. «Die, die ich gestern in die Luft gesprengt habe!», rief Hermine aus und war geschockt, als ihre Eltern begannen, laut loszuprusten. «Du? Eine Tür in die Luft gesprengt? Hahaha, ein guter Witz!» «Das ist kein Witz!», keifte Hermine nun, mit geröteten Wangen. «Wahrscheinlich hast du das nur geträumt, Liebling», meinte ihre Mutter besänftigend. «Weisst du, ich habe mal geträumt, wir hätten einen Hund, und habe den ganzen Morgen nach Hundefutter gesucht, weil der Traum so real war.» Sprachlos stand Hermine da. Ein Traum? «Geh dir die Hände waschen, Liebling, gleich gibt's Nachtessen. Riechst du, Maria hat Spaghetti Bolognese gemacht. Lecker!»

Nach dem Nachtessen ging Hermine nachdenklich in ihr Zimmer. Ein Traum? Das konnte doch nicht ernsthaft ein Traum gewesen sein? Hermine konnte den Brief unter ihrer Bluse spüren und zog ihn heraus. Nein, ein Traum war das nicht gewesen. Aber was dann? Was auch immer es war, Hermine schwor sich, dieser Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.


	2. Theorie der Magie

**Theorie der Magie**

Hermine wäre nicht Hermine gewesen, wenn sie nicht alles darangelegt hätte, herauszufinden, was wirklich geschehen war. Auch in dem Buch «Unerklärliches in der Weltgeschichte», welches sich vordergründig mit vermeintlichen UFO-Sichtungen und geheimnisvollen architektonischen Bauten wie «Stonehenge» beschäftigte, liess sich nichts Brauchbares finden und in «Hexenverbrennung im Mittelalter» wurde zwar erwähnt, dass eine während der Hexenverfolgung verbrannte Dänin namens Anna Koldings offenbar fähig war, ganze Gebäude nur mit ihrer Willensmacht in die Luft zu sprengen, aber näher wurde nicht darauf eingegangen.

Tagtäglich schmuggelte die Tochter der beiden Zahnärzte neue Bücher aus der Bibliothek in ihr Zimmer, recherchierte in allen Themenbereichen weiter, Physik, Chemie, Religion, Geschichte, Esoterik. Mit nichtigem Erfolg. Hermine war geschockt. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatten die Bücher sie im Stich gelassen! Schliesslich hatte sie jegliche Bücher der Zentralbibliothek durchgeblättert und versuchte es nun mit einem neuen Ansatz. Sie schloss sich eines Nachmittags in ihrem Zimmer ein, damit niemand sie bei dem zugegeben ziemlich peinlichen Unterfangen erwischte. Dann zerriss sie ein Stück Papier in vier Stücke, legte sie vor sich auf den Boden hin, setzte sich daneben und starrte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde die Fetzen an. «Lass das Papier wieder ganz werden, mach, dass es wieder ganz wird.» Mal sprach sie die Worte leise vor sich hin, mal dachte sie sie bloss, mal schloss sie die Augen. Versuchte duzende Varianten von Wortkombinationen, die das Gleiche bedeuteten. Nichts funktionierte. Frustriert knüllte Hermine schliesslich die Fetzen zusammen und warf sie in den Papierkorb. Sie legte sich flach auf den Bauch und zog eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher, «Alice im Wunderland» hervor, in dem sie den Brief versteckt hielt. Er war schon völlig abgegriffen, so oft hatte sie ihn schon wieder und wieder durchgelesen, um sich selbst zu vergewissern, dass es _kein_ Traum gewesen war. Sie _hatte_ ihren Aufsatz wieder repariert, sie _hatte_ die Tür in die Luft gesprengt. Und doch schienen alle um sie herum die Angelegenheit vergessen zu haben. Die Tür der Toilette war wie neu und als Hermine versuchte, das Thema vorsichtig vor ihren Klassenkameraden anzuschneiden, reagierten diese mit Verwirrung. Es war, als wäre nichts geschehen. Nun ja, nicht ganz, musste sich Hermine eingestehen. Die anderen Schüler schienen sie zwar noch immer nicht zu mögen, jedoch spielten sie ihr keine Streiche mehr und sie wurde auch nicht mehr gehänselt wegen ihrer Vorderzähne. Eigentlich ignorierten sie alle, wenn sie sie nicht direkt ansprach. Das hingegen machte Hermine wenig aus.

So vergingen die Monate, die Jahre und auch wenn Hermine die Sache mit der gesprengten Tür nicht ganz vergass, so rückte sie doch in den Hintergrund und das Mädchen suchte die Regale der Bibliothek immer weniger nach Neuerscheinungen in den Bereichen ab, die diese Angelegenheit betreffen könnten, nahm den Brief immer seltener hervor.

Bis zu ihrem elften Geburtstag passierte überhaupt nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr. Hermine freute sich immer auf ihren Geburtstag, aber nicht aus demselben Grund wie gewöhnliche Kinder es tun. Noch nie hatte sie eine Geburtstagsfeier organisiert, wen hätte sie auch einladen sollen? Natürlich, manchmal kamen Verwandte abends zu Besuch, doch Hermine sass jeweils nur aus Höflichkeit mit ihnen am Tisch, nahm die Geschenke, die Dinge beinhalteten, die sie nicht interessierten, nur aus Anstand entgegen und bliess die Kerzen nur mit gespielter Freude aus, denn eigentlich wollte sie nichts mehr, als hoch in ihr Zimmer und in den neuen alten Büchern lesen, die sie zum Geburtstag von ihren Eltern bekommen hatte. Denn jedes Jahr nahmen sich Mr. und Mrs. Granger am 19.09, dem Geburtstag ihrer Tochter, frei und fuhren mit ihr zu _Foster Books_ einem Bücher-Antiquariatsladen, der etwas ausserhalb von der Innenstadt Londons lag. So sehr Hermine den Geruch eines neuen Buchs auch mochte, nichts fand sie aufregender, als in einem alten Buch zu schmökern, sich vorzustellen, wer es wohl alles vor ihr in der Hand gehabt haben mochte, welche Geschichte sich hinter dem Buch verbarg.

So machten sich die Grangers auch dieses Jahr schon morgens auf den Weg zum Antiquariat _Forsters Books_. Vor der Tür verabschiedeten sich Mr. und Mrs. Granger vorübergehend von Hermine. Sie wussten, dass das Mädchen locker stundenlang in dem Laden verbringen konnte und wollte und auch, dass sie nicht einfach abhauen würde, deshalb würden sie andere Erledigungen machen und später zurückkommen. Hermine betrat den Laden also alleine, aufgeregt wie sie war. Ein leises Bimmeln kündete ihre Ankunft an. Der Ladenbesitzer, ein älterer Herr mit Halbglatze kam um zu sehen, ob er behilflich sein konnte und in seinen Augen blitzte sogleich Erkenntnis auf, als er das junge Mädchen mit den buschigen braunen Haaren erblickte. «Ahh, Ms. Granger! Wie schön, Sie wieder hier begrüssen zu dürfen. Sie möchten sich ein wenig umsehen, nehme ich an?», fragte er mit einem warmen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das Hermine sogleich erwiderte. «Ja, wenn ich denn darf, Mr. Burrows?», erwiderte sie schüchtern. «Natürlich, natürlich, nur zu, so lange Sie wollen!», lachte der Angesprochene. Er wusste, dass Hermine Granger ein aussergewöhnliches Mädchen war, dass jedes Buch mit äusserstem Respekt behandeln würde. Ausserdem hatte sie reiche Eltern, die ihr jedes Mal zum Geburtstag einen riesigen Stapel Bücher kauften. Es störte ihn überhaupt nicht, wenn das Mädchen sich so lange umsah, wie sie wollte. Hermine ging sogleich zum Regal «alte Klassiker» über und fing an, sich durchzuarbeiten.

Nach beinahe zwei Stunden hatte sie schon ein gutes Duzend Bücher gefunden, welche sie mitnehmen möchte, darunter Agatha Christie und eine Erstausgabe von den «Famous Five», ein Buch von Enid Blython, zwar etwas zu leicht für sie zum Lesen, aber Hermine mochte die Geschichten von den vier Kindern Julius, Richard, Anne, George und dem Hund Tim so, dass sie nicht widerstehen konnte. Plötzlich fiel ihr Auge auf ein Buch, welches schräg abgelegt und ziemlich einsam alleine ganz zuoberst in einem Bücherregal stand. Es sah ziemlich verstaubt aus, hatte aber einen wunderschönen Buchrücken, in welchen etwas in goldener Schrift eingraviert war. Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück um das Buch ganz im Blick zu haben und kniff die Augen zusammen, um den Schriftzug lesen zu können. _«Theorie der Magie – von Adalbert Schwafel»_ stand darauf. Hermines Augen weiteten sich leicht, als das Wort «Magie» sie sogleich an den Vorfall mit der gesprengten Tür ein paar Jahre zuvor erinnerte. «Mach dir keine Hoffnungen», sagte sie sich selbst. «Wahrscheinlich ist auch dieses Buch blosser Schwachsinn, wie immer.» Doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz ein bisschen schneller schlug. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, doch war sie zu klein, um an das Buch zu gelangen. «Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein?», fragte Mr. Burrows hinter ihr. Hermine drehte sich um. «Ja, bitte, könnten Sie mir das Buch vielleicht herunterholen?», piepste das Mädchen. Mr. Burrows lächelte und mit dem Buch nahm er auch gleich einen Wirbel aus Staub mit herunter. «Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass du von diesem Buch halten wirst. Es sieht schön aus, klar, aber, nun ja, wie soll ich sagen, der Autor scheint ziemlich viel Fantasie zu haben.» Er wischte den Staub vom Buchdeckel und reichte das Buch Hermine. Mr. Burrows verschwand wieder, während Hermine den Deckel mit zittrigen Händen öffnete. Der Innendeckel verriet ihr, dass dies die erste Auflage war und das Buch um 1955 gedruckt wurde. Sie ging zum Inhaltsverzeichnis über. _1\. Kapitel: Die Anfänge der Magie, 2. Kapitel: Der Zauberstab, 3. Kapitel: Zauberstablose Magie, 4. Kapitel: Richtige Bewegungen beim Führen eines Zauberstabs, 5. Kapitel: Die Grundlagen beim Zubereiten von Zaubertränken etc._ Hermines Zittern wurde nun heftiger. Wahrscheinlich war das alles nur Blödsinn, sagte sie sich. Doch eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf sagte ihr: Was, wenn nicht? Sie blätterte weiter, als sie das leise Bimmeln der Glocke an der Eingangstür hörte und gleich darauf die Stimme von Mr. Burrows: «Mr. und Mrs. Granger, wie schön, Sie wieder hier begrüssen zu dürfen!» Sie hörte die drei, wie sie sich unterhielten und dann ihren Vater: «Hermine? Bist du soweit?» Blitzschnell steckte Hermine das Buch in die Mitte ihres Stapels voller Bücher, der bald ihr gehören würde. «Ja, Papa!», rief sie zurück. Sie bückte sich und mit einiger Anstrengung trug sie den ganzen Stapel hinter den Regalen hervor. «Mein Gott, Mädchen, du machst dir noch deinen Rücken kaputt!», rief ihr Vater lachend und nahm ihr die Hälfte vom Stapel ab, sodass «Theorie der Magie» nun zuoberst auf ihrem Stapel lag. Nervös schaute Hermine zu ihrem Vater hoch, doch der beachtete die Titel der Bücher gar nicht, sondern legte die Bücher auf den Tresen und bedeutete ihr, dasselbe zu tun. Mr. Burrows und ihre Eltern unterhielten sich während, der Buchhändler einkassierte. Hermine beobachtete Mr. Burrows genau, und als dieser «Theorie der Magie» in die Hände nahm, warf er ihr einen kurzen erstaunten Blick zu, sagte aber nichts, sondern legte das Buch zu den anderen in eine der Papiertaschen, die sie nach Hause nehmen durfte. «Auf Wiedersehen!», sagte er, als sie sich verabschiedeten. «Bis nächstes Mal!»

Beim Hinausgehen überlegte Hermine fieberhaft, während ihre Eltern die Papiertaschen im Kofferraum verstauten. «Moment, ich hab was vergessen!», rief sie und stürmte in den Laden zurück. «Mr. Burrows! Mr. Burrows!», rief sie erregt und mit roten Wangen. Dieser kam sogleich hinter einem der vielen Regale hervor. «Ja, Ms. Granger?», fragte er erstaunt. Hermine stotterte. «K-können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, woher sie dieses Buch hatten?» Mr. Burrows musste gar nicht fragen, um welches Buch es sich handelte. «Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat ein junger Herr, dessen Vorfahrin gestorben war, einige ihrer Bücher hierhergebracht. Es war seine Urgrosstante oder so, denke ich zumindest. Die hatte lauter solche komische Bücher. Glaubte wohl, sie sei eine Hexe!» Er lachte laut auf und Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. «Jedenfalls habe ich nur dieses Buch genommen, hauptsächlich wegen seinem schönen Einband. Es wollte aber bis jetzt niemand. Naja, der Inhalt ist tatsächlich sehr – kurios», meinte er. «Ich bin ehrlich gesagt erstaunt, dass du dieses Buch wolltest.» Hermine sagte zuckersüss: «Wie Sie schon sagten: Der Einband ist wunderschön!» Er lächelte, Hermine verabschiedete sich und ging zur Tür hinaus. Ihre Eltern warteten bereits im Auto. «Was hast du denn vergessen?», fragte ihr Vater. «Oh – m-meine Armbanduhr!», log Hermine, doch ihr Vater schien ihr zu glauben.

 _Endlich_ waren ihre Verwandten gegangen. Hermine war es vorgekommen wie eine Ewigkeit, die sie am Tisch sitzen, Geschenke auspacken und Kerzen ausblasen musste. Doch nun war es soweit. Sie hatte sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedet und musste sich sehr zusammenreissen, um nicht nach oben in ihr Zimmer zu rennen. Einmal dort angekommen, packte sie die Bücher aus den Papiertüten, die schon dort bereitstanden, bis sie «Theorie der Magie» von Adalbert Schwafel gefunden hatte. Die anderen Bücher liess sie einfach am Boden liegen, etwas, was sie sonst nie getan hätte, warf sich aufs Bett und öffnete vorsichtig das Buch. Las das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch und schlug das dritte Kapitel auf. Es war nur ein sehr kurzes Kapitel.

 _3\. Kapitel: Zauberstablose Magie_

 _Dass die Magie ungezielt aus jemanden herausbrechen kann, hat wohl jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe schon einmal erlebt. Besonders in jungen Jahren, vor der Einschulung in eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, zeigt sich die unkontrollierte Magie, wenn ein junger Magier aufgewühlt oder zornig ist und noch nicht weiss, wie er sich beherrschen kann. Besonders bei Muggelstämmigen kann dies zu erheblichen Problemen führen. Laut dem internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommen dürfen selbst Familienmitglieder junger Muggelstämmiger nichts von Unseresgleichen erfahren, bis derselbe eingeschult wird. Deshalb obliegt es dem Zaubereiministerium, mit Gedächtniszauber und anderen geeigneten Mitteln dafür zu sorgen, dass Aussenstehende nichts von diesen magischen Ausbrüchen erfahren oder dieses Wissen wieder vergessen._

 _Will jedoch jemand bewusst zauberstablos hexen, ist dies mit sehr viel Aufwand verbunden. Gezielt abgegebene Magie ist ein äusserst komplexer Zweig der Magie, den nur sehr wenige Zauberer und Hexen beherrschen. Extreme Willenskraft ist dafür ebenso notwendig wie höchste Konzentration. Dieser Zweig übersteigt bei weitem die Grundlagen der Zauberei und wird deshalb hier nicht weiter behandelt._

Hermine stockte der Atem. _«Aufgewühlt oder zornig»_ \- sie _war_ aufgewühlt und zornig gewesen, als sie ihren Aufsatz zusammenflickte und als sie die Tür sprengte. War es ihr nicht gelungen, durch blosse Konzentration das Papier wieder ganz zu machen, weil ihr dazu die nötigen Emotionen gefehlt hatten? Hermine wusste zwar nicht, was ein _Muggel_ war, aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie nichts von «Unseresgleichen» erfahren durften, leitete sie ab, dass dies wohl Nichtmagier waren. _«Mit Gedächtniszauber und anderen geeigneten Mitteln dafür zu sorgen, dass Aussenstehende nichts von diesen magischen Ausbrüchen erfahren oder wieder vergessen.»_ Es erklärte alles. Der Grund, weshalb ihre Eltern nach ihrem geheimnisvollen Treffen urplötzlich nichts mehr von der gesprengten Tür wussten, genauso wie jeder andere um sie herum. Und wieso sie plötzlich nicht mehr gehänselt wurde. Jemand wusste, dass die anderen Kinder Hermine so heftig provozierten, dass sie ausrastete und _zauberte_ und wollte dies möglichst vermeiden. _Konnte dies denn wirklich sein?_ Ihr Herz pochte wild und die rationale Seite in ihrem Kopf sagte entschlossen: Nein. Und doch war da ein anderer Teil, der ihr sagte, dass dies alles erklärte. Es war _die_ Erklärung, auf die sie schon so lange gewartet hatte. Und ihr Herz stimmte diesem Teil zu. Plötzlich kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke. Was, wenn das alles wahr ist? Was, wenn ich eine Muggelstämmige bin? Wie können sie, diese Anderen, die _Hexen_ und _Zauberer_ dann von mir wissen? Dass sie von ihr wussten, da hatte sie keinen Zweifel, wenn dies denn alles stimmen sollte. _Sie_ hatten ihren Eltern diesen Brief geschrieben, _sie_ hatten ihre Erinnerung gelöscht. Aber würde sie denn auch bei ihresgleichen aufgenommen werden? Die Antwort war: Ja. Es stand klar da. Auch Muggelstämmige wurden eingeschult. Die Frage war nur: Wann? Und mit einem Schlag blätterte Hermine das Buch ganz nach vorne und begann zu lesen. Sie _musste_ mehr wissen!

Die ganze Nacht hindurch las Hermine Granger, und sie las. Davon, wie Zauberstäbe gemacht wurden, davon, dass der Zauberstab den Zauberer aussuchte und nicht umgekehrt. Sie fragte sich, wie das denn gehen sollte. Das Zaubereiministerium wurde mehrmals erwähnt, ebenso wie Gringotts, offenbar eine Zaubererbank, die sich an einem Ort namens Winkelgasse befand. Und immer wieder, ganz nebenbei, wurde _die_ Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei von Grossbritannien erwähnt: Hogwarts. Eingeschult wurde man im Herbst nach seinem elften Geburtstag. «Nächsten Sommer», dachte Hermine und ihr blieb das Herz für eine kurze Weile stehen.

Es war bereits fünf Uhr am Morgen, doch Hermine war überhaupt nicht müde. Im Gegenteil: Sie war viel zu aufgeregt um müde zu sein. Je mehr sie gelesen hatte, um so mehr sagte ihr die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, dass das alles wahr war. _Niemand_ konnte sich so etwas einfach nur ausdenken, ausserdem, wieso sollte er? Aber was sollte sie jetzt mit diesem Wissen anfangen? Sollte sie es ihren Eltern erzählen? Nein, die würden denken, ich sei von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Sie würde es für sich behalten. Und warten…

Natürlich war warten nicht gerade ihre Stärke und so versuchte sie, erneut, Bücher der Erklärung zu finden, mehr zu erfahren. Sie setzte beim Namen des Autors an, _Adalbert Schwafel_ , ohne Erfolg. Sie suchte weitere Bücher. Es _musste_ mehr Bücher geben, selbst Mr. Burrows hatte gesagt, dass die verstorbene Urgrosstante oder was auch immer, Unmengen von solchen Büchern besessen hatte. Sie fand nichts. Aber auch gar nichts. Schliesslich blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als tatsächlich zu warten, dieses eine Buch, die «Theorie der Magie» immer und immer und immer wieder zu lesen in der Hoffnung, etwas Neues herausfiltern zu können und sich brav wie alle anderen Schüler für die Middleschool anzumelden, obwohl sie wusste (oder doch nur hoffte?), dass sie nie dahingehen würde. Und als der Sommer nahte, dachte sie sich: Sie müssen sich doch bald melden? Irgendwie müssen sie doch Kontakt aufnehmen? Oh bitte, lass das alles wahr sein!


	3. Professor McGonagall

**Professor McGonagall**

Es passierte am ersten Sonntagmorgen nachdem die Sommerferien begonnen hatten. Die Grangers waren gerade am Frühstückstisch versammelt, als es an der Tür klingelte. Mr. und Mrs. Granger schauten einander verdutzt an. Wer klingelte schon an einem Sonntagmorgen? Sie alle waren noch in ihrem Pyjama und öffneten die Tür in dieser Aufmachung nur äusserst ungern. Es klingelte erneut, diesmal energischer. Ihr Vater seufzte und erhob sich. Hermine hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnete. «Guten Morgen, Mr. Granger, nehme ich an?», hörte sie eine weibliche Stimme mit schottischem Akzent, die ziemlich streng klang. «G-Guten Morgen, ja, Granger ist mein Name, was verschafft mir die Ehre an einem Sonntagmorgen?», fragte ihr Vater, der anfangs verwirrt schien, sich aber schnell wieder gefangen hatte. «Professor Minerva McGonagall ist mein Name», stellte sie sich vor. «Ich bin die stellvertretende Schulleiterin an Hermines zukünftiger Schule.» Hermine war mit einem Ruck aufgestanden. Ihre Mutter sah sie verwirrt an. «Man – hat uns nicht gesagt, dass es eine Hausbesichtigung geben würde…», erwiderte Mr. Granger nun sichtlich nervös. «Von der Middleschool sagen Sie?» Es gab einen kurzen Moment der Stille. «Nein. Nicht von der Middleschool. Sehen Sie, uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ihre Tochter – spezielle Begabungen hat.» Hermines Hände zitterten vor Aufregung. Konnte es wirklich sein…? «Nun, ja, ja, sie ist äusserst begabt!», brachte Mr. Granger hervor und man konnte seinen Stolz und seine Aufregung deutlich heraushören. «Kommen Sie doch rein, es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass wir – nun ja, wir sind noch beim Frühstück, konnten ja nicht wissen, dass - möchten Sie einen Tee?» Das alles sprudelte wie ein Wasserfall aus ihm heraus. Hermine konnte hören, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde und Schritte ins Wohnzimmer kamen. «Natürlich, es ist mir bewusst, dass es noch sehr früh ist. Uns wurde aber gesagt, dass Sie unter der Woche sehr lange arbeiten und uns liegt viel daran, auch die Eltern unserer zukünftigen Schüler kennenzulernen. Eine Tasse Tee wäre wunderbar.» Sie traten ein. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Hermine sehen, wie ihre Eltern nervöse Blicke tauschten, doch kurz darauf war sie vom Anblick der hereingetretenen Frau gefesselt. Professor McGonagall war eine hochgewachsene, schon etwas ältere Frau, die jedoch eine enorme Energie ausstrahlte. Ihr Aussehen entsprach genau der Strenge ihrer Stimme. Die braunen Haare hatte sie hinaufgesteckt und mit Klammern versehen, so dass keine ihrer Strähnen es wagte, sich zu lösen. Sie hatte stechende smaragdgrüne Augen, die Hermine nun hinter Brillengläsern musterten, die rechte Augenbraue leicht hochgezogen, schmallippig. Sie trug ein altmodisch geschnittenes, tiefschwarzes Kleid und hohe schwarze Stiefel. An ihrem Arm hing eine ebenfalls schwarze Handtasche. Hermine war nicht bewusst, wie lange sie die Professorin angestarrt hatte, als diese näher zu ihr trat. «Und Sie müssen Ms. Granger sein», sprach die Frau mit kühler Stimme und reichte Hermine die Hand. Das Mädchen versuchte, vergebens, ihr Zittern zu unterdrücken, als sie der Frau die Hand gab. Sie brachte kein Wort raus. Ihre Mutter hatte indessen eine neue Tasse aus dem Schrank geholt und Professor McGonagall einen Schwarztee eingeschenkt. «Ich danke Ihnen», sagte McGonagall mit einem Nicken. «Hören Sie, ich wäre dankbar, wenn ich einen kurzen Moment alleine mit ihrer Tochter hätte, ist das machbar?» Ihre Eltern tauschten wieder einen Blick, doch selbst sie getrauten sich nicht, dieser Frau zu widersprechen. So nickten sie nur und rauschten nach oben, zweifellos, um sich etwas Passenderes anzuziehen.

«Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?», fragte Professor McGonagall, diesmal nicht unfreundlich. Hermine nickte nur und die beiden setzen sich nebeneinander. «Sie müssen nicht verängstigt sein», sprach Professor McGonagall ernst. Hermine räusperte sich und sagte endlich: «Ich bin nicht verängstigt, Professor McGonagall. Ich habe nur so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet.» Die Professorin zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. «Sie arbeiten in Hogwarts, nicht wahr?» McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich leicht. Jetzt war es an ihr, sprachlos zu sein. Nach ein paar Sekunden sagte sie: «Woher – wissen Sie…» «Von einem Buch, das ich in einem Antiquitätsladen gekauft habe. Hogwarts war darin erwähnt, es soll die beste Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei sein. Wann beginnt das Schuljahr?», fragte Hermine aufgeregt. Professor McGonagall stiess den Atem aus. «Ms. Granger, würden Sie so freundlich sein, mir alles von vorne zu erklären?», fragte sie steif. Und so erzählte Hermine ihre Geschichte. Wie sie ihren Aufsatz wieder zusammengeflickt hatte. Wie sie die Toilettentür in die Luft gesprengt hatte. Wie ihre Eltern und alle anderen plötzlich nichts mehr von diesem Ereignis wussten und Hermine nachgeforscht hatte, bis sie schliesslich das Buch «Theorie der Magie» gefunden hatte. «-jedenfalls steht in diesem Buch, dass es öfters vorkommt, dass junge Hexen und Zauberer ihre Magie noch nicht beherrschen können, was zu erheblichen Problemen führen kann», schloss sie. Professor McGonagall hatte sie die ganze Zeit über nur verdutzt angesehen. Schliesslich sagte sie: «Können Sie mir das Buch vielleicht zeigen, Ms. Granger?» Hermine nickte aufgeregt und rannte zur Treppe, nur um festzustellen, dass ihr Vater und ihre Mutter dort sassen, vollkommen erstarrt und sie mit einem merkwürdigen Blick anstarrten. «Was tut ihr denn hier?», fragte Hermine laut und hörte, wie ein Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde, als McGonagall in den Gang kam. «Habt ihr alles mitgehört?» Ihre Mutter sagte zitternd: «Nicht alles, aber genug.» Ihr Vater sah sie nur sehr verwirrt an: «Was redest du denn da für komisches Zeug?», fragte er seine Tochter. Professor McGonagall seufzte. «Mrs. Und Mr. Granger, könnten Sie wieder in die Küche kommen, bitte? Und Sie, Ms. Granger», und sie schaute Hermine durchdringend an, «holen Sie nicht nur das Buch, sondern auch den Brief, den das Zaubereiministerium damals an Ihre Eltern geschickt hat, bitte.»

Als Hermine nach unten kam, sassen alle sehr schweigsam am Tisch. Sie legte das Buch «Theorie der Magie» mit äusserster Vorsicht auf das Tischtuch, den Brief obendrauf. Professor McGonagall schnappte sich den Brief, faltete ihn auseinander und legte ihn Mr. und Mrs. Granger hin. «Kommt der Ihnen bekannt vor?», fragte sie leise. Beide lasen den Brief durch und schüttelten den Kopf. «Noch nie gesehen», meinte ihr Vater. Professor McGonagall schürzte ihre Lippen. «Das Zaubereiministerium hat gute Arbeit geleistet», sagte sie. «Das Zauberei-?», fragte ihre Mutter kleinlaut. «Ja. Sehen Sie, was ihre Tochter mir erzählt hat, was Sie sicher mitbekommen haben, entspricht absolut der Wahrheit. Ms. Granger hier hat mit acht Jahren eine Toilettentür in die Luft gesprengt, als sie von anderen Kindern gehänselt wurde. Sowas kommt vor.» Mr. und Mrs. Granger sahen aus, als hätte man ihnen gerade erklärt, wie normal es war, wenn die Kloschüssel ab und zu anfangen würde zu singen. Professor McGonagall ignorierte ihre Blicke. «Nun müssen wir bei Muggeln wie Ihnen, so nennen wir Nichtmagier, einen Vergessenszauber anwenden. Das Geheimhaltungsgesetz besagt, dass die Eltern von muggelstämmigen Magiern nichts von den Fähigkeiten ihrer Kinder wissen dürfen, bevor diese eingeschult werden.» «Das kann doch nicht – ihr Ernst – bitte, verlassen Sie jetzt mein Haus!», donnerte ihr Vater nun. Er hatte offensichtlich seine Fassung wiedergewonnen und dachte nun, eine Verrückte ins Haus gelassen zu haben. Lange herrschte Stille und niemand wagte etwas zu sagen. Dann legte Mrs. Granger ihrem Mann eine Hand auf den Arm. «Schatz, erinnerst du dich noch, als Hermine uns gefragt hat, ob wir denn nicht wütend seien, dass sie eine Tür in die Luft gesprengt hat? Es ist lange her…» Ihr Vater stand nun auf und warf dabei eine Tasse Tee auf den Boden. Der Tee breitete sich auf dem Teppich aus. «Das ist doch wahnwitzig! Zauberei! Dass ich nicht lache!» Professor McGonagall war ganz ruhig geblieben und hatte ihre Handtasche geöffnet, woraus sie nun einen dunkelbraunen Stab zog. Am Griff war der Holzstab zu einem eleganten kugelförmigen Griff geformt. « _Ratzeputz_ », sagte sie, den Stab auf den Teppich gerichtet. Die Sauerei, die Mr. Granger angerichtet hatte, verschwand augenblicklich. McGonagall schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und sagte, « _Wingardium Leviosa_ ». Die Teetasse hob es vom Boden, sie stieg immer weiter hinauf, bis die Professorin die Tasse mit der anderen Hand aufschnappte. Hermine war ganz in den Bann der Zauberei gezogen gewesen, die sich vor ihr abgespielt hatte, dass sie die Blicke ihrer Eltern nicht bemerkt hatte. Mit offenen Mündern hatten sie das Spektakel beobachtet. Etwas grünlich im Gesicht setzte ihr Vater sich wieder. «Können Sie das nochmal machen?», fragte Hermine erregt. Ein leichtes Lächeln zuckte über McGonagalls Gesicht, was die ältere Dame offenbar selbst überraschte, denn gleich darauf sah sie wieder so streng aus wie zuvor. «Später vielleicht», murmelte sie. Die Professorin wandte sich wieder ihren Eltern zu. «Wie Sie sehen, erzähle ich keine Hirngespinste. In England, sowie überall auf der Welt, gibt es Menschen, die magische Fähigkeiten haben, und zwar, seit es die Menschheit gibt. Natürlich verhalten wir uns in der neueren Geschichte verdeckt, damit Muggel wie Sie nicht wieder auf die Idee kommen, uns zu jagen. Sie wissen schon, die Hexenverfolgungen.» «Aber wie kommt es, dass unsere Hermine – diese Fähigkeiten besitzt?», fragte ihre Mutter. Professor McGonagall zögerte. «Das wissen wir nicht. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass jemand von Ihnen beiden» - sie nickte den Eltern Hermines zu – «Magier als Vorfahren hatten. Das muss aber durchaus nicht sein. Wir wissen nur, dass es immer wieder Kinder von Nichtmagiern gibt, die magische Fähigkeiten entwickeln. Dasselbe umgekehrt: Kinder von Zaubererfamilien können völlig magielos sein. Squibs nennen wir diese Kinder.» Ihr Vater räusperte sich. «Wieso genau – wieso sind Sie hier?» Professor McGonagall neigte den Kopf. «Ich bin hier, um Ihnen das alles zu erklären und Hermine zu übermitteln, dass sie an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen wurde.» Ihr Vater war wieder aufgestanden und schüttelte den Kopf. «Nein! Das werde ich nicht zulassen!» «Ich will aber dorthin, Dad!», widersprach Hermine, die lange nichts gesagt hatte. «Ich will das alles lernen – Magie!» Ihre Augen glitzerten. Ihr Vater schaute sie geschockt an, sagte nichts und wandte sich dann wieder Professor McGonagall zu. «Hören Sie, meine Tochter wird Medizin studieren. Sie wird grossartige Leistungen erbringen und…» «Es tut mir leid, Mr. Granger, aber es steht Ihnen nicht frei, zu entscheiden, was mit Ms. Granger geschehen wird. Im Übrigen steht ihr einer medizinischen Ausbildung nichts im Weg. Auch Zauberer haben Ärzte, müssen Sie wissen. Wir nennen sie Heiler.» Professor McGonagall ignorierte den wütenden Ausdruck in Mr. Grangers Augen und wandte sich dem Buch «Theorie der Magie» zu. «Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir dieses Buch etwas genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Ms. Granger, was sie da gekauft haben, ist eines der grundlegenden Bücher, welche sie auch in ihrer Ausbildung in Hogwarts durchnehmen werden. Jedoch ist es eine ältere Ausgabe. Sie wissen nicht, von wem das Buch ursprünglich stammte, haben Sie gesagt?» Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Mr. Burrows – der Verkäufer – hat mir gesagt, dass derjenige, der das Buch loswerden wollte, dies von seiner Urgrosstante geerbt hatte. Naja, er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es wirklich die Urgrosstante war. Jedenfalls hatte dieser Mann noch mehr Bücher verkaufen wollen, aber Mr. Burrows hat alle anderen abgelehnt.» Professor McGonagall hatte die Stirn besorgt in Falten gezogen. «Es tut mir leid Ms. Granger, aber ich muss dieses Buch konfiszieren und dem Zaubereiministerium übergeben.» Hermine senkte enttäuscht den Kopf. Professor McGonagall seufzte. «Schauen Sie mich bitte an.» Hermine hob den Kopf. «Wie gesagt, kann es durchaus vorkommen, dass Magier Nichtmagier als Nachkommen haben. Natürlich wissen indirekte Nachkommen nichts mehr davon, Zauberer und Hexen als Vorfahren gehabt zu haben. Es liegt am Zaubereiministerium dafür zu sorgen, dass Gegenstände, die auf unsere Existenz hinweisen, wie dieses Buch hier, eliminiert werden, bevor sie in die Hände dieser Nachkommen fallen. Offenbar ist dem Ministerium ein Fehler unterlaufen – ein Fehler, der wohl nicht bemerkt worden wäre, wären Sie nicht darauf gestossen – ausgerechnet!» Sie schüttelte beinahe unmerklich den Kopf. «Ich habe schon viele solche Besuche hinter mir, Ms. Granger, und habe schon vieles erlebt. Aber dass ein muggelstämmiges Kind bereits vor meiner Ankunft _wusste_ , was es ist, das ist noch nie vorgekommen.» Verwirrt starrte Hermine sie an. «Aber in dem Buch steht doch, dass solche Zwischenfälle wie das Sprengen einer Tür ziemlich häufig vorkommen. Wie kommt es, dass die anderen Kinder keine Nachforschungen anstellen? Ich jedenfalls hätte niemals aufgegeben, bis ich etwas gefunden hätte» Die Züge von Professor McGonagall wurden etwas weicher. «Da scheinen Sie tatsächlich eine grosse Ausnahme zu sein, Ms. Granger. Sie sind ausserordentlich wissensbegierig, wie ich erkennen kann. Die meisten Kinder wissen natürlich, was sie getan haben, aber keiner glaubt ihnen und mit der Zeit glauben selbst sie, sich alles eingebildet zu haben.» Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Damit entlockte sie Professor McGonagall ein kleines Lächeln. «Filius wird begeistert sein, eine Schülerin wie Sie in Ravenclaw aufnehmen zu dürfen», sagte sie und klang dabei ein wenig enttäuscht. «Natürlich wäre es mir lieber, sie in meinem Haus begrüssen zu dürfen, Gryffindor, doch ich denke, diesen Kampf habe ich bereits verloren.» Hermine sah sie fragend an. «In Hogwarts werden alle Schüler in vier Häuser aufgeteilt, je nach den Charakterzügen, die sie als erstrebsam ansehen. Jeweils ein Lehrer ist einem Haus als Hauslehrer zugeteilt. Nach Ravenclaw kommen Schüler wie sie, strebsam und wissensdurstig.» Hermine nickte langsam. «Welches Fach unterrichten Sie?», fragte Hermine. Sie wollte mehr wissen. Konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was genau in einer Zaubererschule alles unterrichtet wurde. «Verwandlung.» «Was genau-?» «Das werden Sie alles früh genug lernen, Ms. Granger. Jedenfalls ist es nun höchste Zeit, Ihnen diesen hier zu überreichen», sagte Professor McGonagall betimmt und überreichte Hermine einen Brief.

Dick und schwer war der Umschlag, aus gelblichem Pergament, und Hermines Adresse war mit smaragdgrüner Tinte geschrieben. Mit zitternder Hand drehte Hermine den Brief um und sah ein purpurnes Siegel aus Wachs, auf das ein Wappenschild eingeprägt war: ein Löwe, ein Adler, ein Dachs und eine Schlange, die einen Kreis um den Buchstaben «H» umschlossen. H wie Hogwarts. Hermine öffnete das Siegel langsam, zog den Brief aus dem Umschlag und las:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore  
«Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Grossz., Hexenmst. Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)

Sehr geehrte Ms. Granger,  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.  
Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüssen

 _Minerva McGonagall  
_ Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Wie ein Feuerwerk explodierten Fragen in Hermines Kopf, und sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welche sie zuerst stellen sollten. Nach ein paar Minuten stammelte sie: «Was soll das heissen, Sie erwarten meine Eule?»

Professor McGonagall lächelte. «Eulen sind äusserst kluge, präzise und ausdauernde Tiere. Sie übertragen unsere Post. Kinder aus Zaubererfamilien übermitteln uns per Eule, dass sie den Brief erhalten haben und die schulische Ausbildung antreten werden. Bei Ihnen ist das natürlich nicht nötig, da ich ja persönlich hier bin.» Hermines Eltern waren bei diesen Worten fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen. « _Eulen?!_ », keuchte Mr. Granger ungläubig. Hermine las den Brief nochmals. «Dumbledore», murmelte sie. «Diesen Namen habe ich im Buch schon mal gelesen.» «Sicherlich in «Theorie der Magie». Oh ja, Dumbledore wird beinahe in allen Büchern der neueren Geschichte mindestens einmal erwähnt. Er ist ein grossartiger Zauberer.» Hermine überlegte. «Woher bekomme ich einen Zauberstab? Und die Schulbücher, die Sie erwähnt haben?» «Sie bekommen alles, was sie benötigen, in der Winkelgasse. Sie haben einen zweiten Brief erhalten, der alles enthält, was Sie für ihr erstes Schuljahr mitbringen müssen.» Hermine zog ebendiesen Brief aus dem Umschlag und las erneut, diesmal laut:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREEI UND ZAUBEREI

 **Uniform  
** Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)

Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber

Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)

Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.

 **Lehrbücher  
** Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

Miranda Habicht: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1_

Bathilda Bagshot: _Geschichte der Zauberei_

Adalbert Schwahfel: _Theorie der Magie_ (Hermine stockte kurz der Atem)

Emeric Wendel: _Verwandlungen für Anfänger_

Phyllida Spore: _Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze_

Arsenius Bunsen: _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_

Newt Scamander: _Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_

Quirin Sumo: _Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung_

 **Ferner werden benötigt:**

1 Zauberstab

1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgrösse 2)

1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen

1 Teleskop

1 Waage aus Messing

Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINE EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN.

«Winkelgasse?», fragte Hermine. Sie hatte diesen Namen noch nie gehört. «Eine Gasse mitten in London, in der Sie alles kaufen können, dass sie benötigen. Ich kann Sie begleiten, wenn Sie möchten», sagte Professor McGonagall. Ihre Mutter räusperte sich. «Das ist nicht nötig, wir werden Hermine begleiten, oder, Schatz?», fragte sie an ihren Mann gewandt. Der nickte knapp. Hermine war sich bewusst, dass er dies alles noch überhaupt nicht akzeptiert hatte, doch bevor er seine Tochter mit dieser verrückten alten Schachtel alleine lassen würde, würde er sich doch selbst darum kümmern. «Wo ist denn diese Winkelgasse genau und wie kommen wir dorthin?», knurrte er. Professor McGonagall zögerte und sagte dann. «Da gibt es so Einiges, dass Sie beachten müssen…»


End file.
